User talk:Jordan 'The Blur' Farrell
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game of Thrones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yoren page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones''TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Werthead (Talk) 16:07, June 25, 2011 Adminship We're okay for admins at the moment, but if the wiki keeps getting more popular the way it's been, we'll need some more soon, so I'll bear that in mind :-) --Werthead 21:08, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Signature lol, awww, it isn't lame! lol It's just an animated image I found on a tumblr site. Ohhh, you mean how to make a picture your signature. Shit, I forget every time, let me think lol. 1) Create a template page. Name it, Template:Jordan 'The Blur' Farrell/sig In that template you want to add the following: link=User:Buffymybasset (obviously no spaces, and your image and name in the place of mine) Save that. 2) Create a page titled: Jordan 'The Blur' Farrell/Autosig In that page you will put the template you just created in step 1. 3) Make sure under preferences, you have this: again, with your name lol I really hope that helps. Give it a try and let me know. :) -- 22:56, June 25, 2011 (UTC) 08:53, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm, okay forget the last part. Maybe try just clicking the signature button near that box? Maybe it will do it for you... 14:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Signature It's a PAIN in the butt. It took me forever to get it right. Try a community help board.. post a blog about it, and you are bound to get help from someone else. That is what I do :) (Are you seeing the picture at all? I mean, you said everything worked up until the last part?) Let me know how it goes! 22:09, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Please stop Hi Jordan Please stop adding locations, people and/or houses to the wiki that have not yet made an appearance in the tv series. We cannot assume that everything in the books will make an appearance in the series too, plus adding people etc. '''before' they have made an appearance can turn out to be a spoiler. See the comments at Talk:Lord_Rossart, but especially the relevant guidelines section at [[Policies_and_guidelines#This_is_a_wiki_about_the_TV_series | This is a wiki about the TV series]]. - KarinS 08:29, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :apologized It's ok, and you're not the only one doing it, so I can see why it would happen. I'll have a look and delete some of them. - regards, KarinS 15:45, July 11, 2011 (UTC) The forum Hi Jordan, you asked how to get to the forum. You'll find a link under 'Community', on the top of each page. The direct link is this: Forum:Index. Regards, KarinS 21:21, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Problems with the editing box Hi Jordan, we're having a problem with people using the text editor. Whenever you edit a page (and a few other people seem to be having the same problem), it looks like your browser is automatically deleting spaces between formatting marks and the next word. So you edit a page and somewhere else on the page several links are suddenly combined with other words. I'm not sure if the problem is with your browser or the text settings on it. You may want to recheck any pages you edit just to make sure this problem isn't happening (and it's not happening all the time), because we've got a lot of pages with formatting errors. I know it's not deliberate, but it's something we need to make sure is nipped in the bud. We don't need to make more work for ourselves :-) Cheers, --Werthead 23:04, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Actually I'm starting to think that the problem might be originating from a faulty space bar key, or from continuing to type while an automatic link insertion pops up. The latter has happened to me as well, resulting in fucked-up links :) - regards, KarinS 22:05, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Your /sig page I removed it, as per your request :) - Regards, KarinS 23:15, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Lords of Great Houses Hi Jordan, I agree that 'Lords' could be a category, but in that case, it's superfluous to annex them with a great or small house: there is already a category for that, after all :) Oh and it should be plural. Other titles are: Kings, Knights, Queens, Maestres - all in plural. KarinS 15:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC) The category 'Lords' didn't exist, and you were right that it deserved a place. But not as detailed as 'Lord of a Great House'; we already have the categories 'Great houses' and 'Vassal houses'. Btw, here's a useful overview of all categories. KarinS 15:59, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Talk pages Please remember to leave your signature at end of your posts at the talk pages. You just press the signature button, on the right on the top toolset. LordofOnions (Talk) 22:20, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Lead, Biograpy and Background sections for characters I have been considering restructuring the character articles and have posted my ideas in the forum. I would really appreciate your thoughts.--Opark 77 15:03, February 9, 2012 (UTC)